<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Day I Dream About--Wait by rayedictator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499819">All Day I Dream About--Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayedictator/pseuds/rayedictator'>rayedictator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stupid, Sexy Sanuso [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, Kickboxing, Luffy is asexual and has no concept of privacy, M/M, Minor Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Tournaments, sex repulsed Zoro and you can drag that from my cold dead hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayedictator/pseuds/rayedictator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji has a kickboxing tournament and it leaves Usopp with a lot of unexpected feelings.<br/>aka Stupid, Sexy Sanji part two</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stupid, Sexy Sanuso [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Day I Dream About--Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aka Sanji has bottom energy and doesn't know it<br/>aka I will get ya'll to respect bottom!Sanji if it's the last thing I do</p>
<p>Title from A.D.I.D.A.S by Little Mix because I would.</p>
<p>This is the final planned part in the Stupid, Sexy Sanuso series, but who knows maybe inspiration will strike again some day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Guys! There's still spots up front!”</p>
<p><br/>Usopp stopped observing the arena where Sanji's kickboxing tournament would take place to look to the front where Luffy was waving them all over to a block of empty front row seats. </p>
<p><br/>“That better not be, like, a splash zone,” Nami said with a shudder next to him before making her way down the steps with Vivi's hand securely in hers. </p>
<p><br/>This was definitely not Nami's scene and, while Usopp could appreciate a good display of masculine strength, it wasn't really his either. But even if their group of friends didn't always support each others activities, Usopp would have to come to this tournament. It was his boyfriend after all. </p>
<p><br/>“Come on, Usopp! Aren't you excited?” Chopper grabbing his wrist brought him out of his thoughts and made him realize everyone was making their way down the stairs to their seats in front of the ring except him. </p>
<p><br/>“Uh, yeah,” Usopp said, finally following Chopper down the stairs hesitantly. </p>
<p><br/>He wasn't really. Sanji had been practicing kickboxing since before they started dating, but it was just training, practice, exercise. He never did an actual tournament before. What if he got hurt? </p>
<p><br/>Usopp finally reached their seats, helped along by Chopper pulling him by the wrist. He was plopped down next to Chopper and an annoyed Zoro. </p>
<p><br/>“Zoro, stop,” Chopper said, noticing Zoro's attitude and reaching over Usopp to give him a slap on his shoulder, “We always go to your kendo tournaments.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, yeah,” Zoro grumbled, arms still firmly crossed. </p>
<p><br/>Usopp ignored his friends' chattering to observe the ring where the matches would take place. There were people in the middle setting up some guy with a microphone. The tournament was probably going to start soon then. He looked over to the walkway off the side of the ring presumably leading to wherever the fighters got ready. He wondered how Sanji was doing back there. Was he nervous? He wished he talked more to Sanji than the simple good luck text he sent this morning. </p>
<p><br/>“Good afternoon everyone! Welcome to the annual Grand Line Kickboxing Tournament! We have eight great fighters this year including some newbies...”</p>
<p><br/>Usopp jumped at the sound of the announcer suddenly speaking. He could have sworn he heard Robin laughing softly at him from the other side of Chopper. </p>
<p><br/>The first match didn't include Sanji so Usopp kind of zoned out. The only thing that struck Usopp was the guy that won kind of reminded him of a wolf. </p>
<p><br/>The announcer came back to the ring. “Next up we have Sanji Blackleg...”</p>
<p><br/>Usopp sat up straighter. The rest of the gang started cheering wildly, but Usopp was too nervous, unconsciously pulling at his fingers and staring at the side where Sanji would enter from. </p>
<p><br/>Sanji came out to the raucous roars of their friends and, well, Usopp probably should have realized since there was already one match, but Sanji was only wearing shorts much shorter than ones he would normally wear. </p>
<p><br/>Sanji gave them all a look as he got into the ring, winking when he met eyes with Usopp or maybe he was just closing his eye. Usopp liked to think it was a wink though. </p>
<p><br/>Usopp sat up straighter, finally putting all his attention into the match. Sanji's opponent was some guy named Gin-something. </p>
<p><br/>Now that he was paying attention Usopp noticed that punching was allowed because the other guy was doing it, but Sanji was not, instead using only his knees and legs even for some blocks. After about three minutes there was a ding and both fighters went to their corners, Sanji's being right in front of where they were sitting.</p>
<p><br/>“Go Sanji!” Luffy yelled as Sanji turned to look at them.</p>
<p><br/>“Save your excitement for the final round,” Sanji said, smirking.</p>
<p><br/>He looked over at Usopp and Usopp waved awkwardly making Sanji shake his head in amusement.</p>
<p><br/>Before he knew it the next round started and Usopp continued to watch transfixed on how Sanji fought. It really emphasized how flexible Sanji was. And he was barely wearing any clothes. Usopp was starting to become uncomfortable.  </p>
<p><br/>Usopp had no idea who was winning, but after a few more minutes Sanji was back in his corner. </p>
<p><br/>“Are you winning?” Luffy asked now like he read Usopp's mind.</p>
<p><br/>“At least three rounds,” Sanji said, holding up said amount of fingers, “We'll see who wins after that.”</p>
<p><br/>“At least three?” Nami asked, sounding put out.</p>
<p><br/>“I'll make it quick for you, my dear,” Sanji said and the next round started, leaving Nami looking smug.</p>
<p><br/>Vivi was murmuring something to Nami about not riling up Sanji, but Usopp put his attention back on the fight. </p>
<p><br/>Either Sanji wasn't blowing smoke when he told Nami he would be quick or it was luck, but Sanji did have the Gin guy down shortly into the third round. Usopp, finally getting into it, cheered with the rest of his friends as Sanji left the arena for the next match to start.</p>
<p><br/>With his boyfriend gone Usopp once again found himself out of it. In fact, most of them seemed uninterested for the next two matches except Franky. </p>
<p><br/>Finally it was Sanji's turn again. This time against the guy who Usopp deemed the wolf-guy earlier.</p>
<p><br/>This fight made it less confusing who was winning than the earlier one. The wolf-guy definitely had Sanji on the ropes and Usopp started to hyper-focus on the sweat that started to bead on Sanji's back.</p>
<p><br/>'Now is not the time' Usopp told his stupid body, 'Sanji wants to win this tournament. You're not allowed to be horny about it.'</p>
<p><br/>It was the end of the second round and Sanji didn't even bother looking to his friends, instead taking a deep swig of water from the bottle on the floor of his corner and slowing his heavy breathing.</p>
<p><br/>Usopp could see Sanji's strain continue through the third round, unable to help but pay attention to how the muscles in his legs clench as he kicked and blocked.</p>
<p><br/>The third round ended and there was still no winner despite all the other matches lasting three rounds.</p>
<p><br/>“How many rounds can these matches be again?” Usopp heard Nami whisper.</p>
<p><br/>“Each match can be three to five rounds long,” Robin read from a rule pamphlet that no one else bothered to pick up at the entrance.</p>
<p><br/>The fourth round started and Usopp hoped it was the last for this match. Not because Sanji was struggling because he was clearly in his element despite everything, but because Usopp was starting to struggle watching Sanji's legs flex in those shorts.   </p>
<p><br/>Usopp was concentrating so hard on Sanji's legs that he didn't even realize that Sanji had won. Only realizing when all his friends started standing up around him, cheering wildly in their excitement.</p>
<p><br/>Usopp quickly joined in, hoping Sanji didn't notice he was the last to stand as he was looking over at them and waving. </p>
<p><br/>“And with that, Sanji Blackleg enters the finals,” the announcer said from the side of the ring causing their group to cheer harder, “In the next match we will see who Sanji goes up against.”</p>
<p><br/>“Sanji is totally going to win,” Chopper said as they all sat back down.</p>
<p><br/>“Definitely,” Usopp agreed and even Zoro grunted out a “he better”. </p>
<p><br/>Usopp's confidence didn't last long.</p>
<p><br/>He was actually paying attention to the next fight to see who Sanji would be up against. The announcer had acted like it was anyone's game who else would go to the finals, but it was pretty obvious the tall guy with the shaved head and weird facial hair was going to win. The match still lasted three rounds because those were the rules, but this guy didn't budge an inch the entire time. It was like kicking him was just kicking a brick wall. </p>
<p><br/>The match was over almost as soon as the third round started.</p>
<p><br/>Usopp found himself fidgeting with his fingers again as the announcer called for a break before the final match. He looked around at his friends, but no one else seemed concerned. Luffy was already off running up the stairs saying something about a food truck outside. Robin followed after him to make sure he didn't spend all his money on truck tacos. Not for the first time Usopp wished he had the carefree attitude of the rest of his friends. </p>
<p><br/>Luffy and Robin returned a few minutes later with arm-fulls of tacos and burritos. Robin started offering her batch to the rest of the group.</p>
<p><br/>“I'm not hungry,” Usopp said, shaking his head when she held out the offered food to him. He was too nervous to eat.</p>
<p><br/>As everyone started to settle back down the announcer came back to the ring to announce the final match.</p>
<p><br/>“It's time for our final match of the day. This is the decisive moment. Who will be the champion of this year's annual kickboxing championship? Vergo or Sanji?”</p>
<p><br/>Their group cheered at Sanji's name. Usopp did too, but probably not as loudly as everyone else, his nerves still causing chaos in his stomach.</p>
<p><br/>As Sanji came out he gave his friends a small, tense smile. Looks like Usopp actually wasn't the only nervous one this time. Seeing Sanji's doubt actually lit a fire in Usopp and he cheered louder than he was before.</p>
<p><br/>The match started and the Vergo guy immediately swung a leg out at Sanji which he blocked with his shin, barely budging even though Usopp could tell how powerful the kick was. </p>
<p><br/>The nervous butterflies started to turn into horny butterflies in Usopp's stomach. He wasn't sure which he preferred. </p>
<p><br/>The match was fierce. Sanji's kicks weren't doing much, but the Vergo guy couldn't get a good hit on Sanji either. </p>
<p><br/>It was the break before the fifth round and Usopp knew one of them had to win here or it would be a tie.</p>
<p><br/>Sanji was pushing his hair out of his sweaty face in his corner, but still avoiding the right side of his face because people weren't allowed to see his bare face. Usopp was though. And thinking about that fact was not helping the horny butterflies settle down.</p>
<p><br/>The final round started and Usopp held his breath. </p>
<p><br/>Sanji and the other guy were both nearing their limit. It was anyone's game at this point. Sanji would block a kick or punch, but he didn't stand as firm as before, starting to sway more with each blow. And as for the Vergo guy, the kicks he didn't dodge were starting to actually effect him unlike before.</p>
<p><br/>Still, it didn't look like this would end in time until Sanji must have seen some opening no one else did. He planted one foot on the ground and lifted his leg unnaturally high to connect with his opponent's side, knocking him down.</p>
<p><br/>The small crowd in the stadium all got to their feet and cheered, but no one was nearly as loud as the group of nine in front. Usopp felt pride swell in his chest as the referee came and checked out the Vergo guy before announcing Sanji the winner. </p>
<p><br/>Sanji was beaming and Usopp saw his eyes scanning the crowd like he was looking for something. His eyes landed on Usopp and he stopped searching.</p>
<p><br/>Oh.</p>
<p><br/>Usopp waved and then hated himself for being so awkward.</p>
<p><br/>Sanji's eyes softened anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Usopp was hoping his rude, horny feelings would be gone by the time they got to the restaurant they were celebrating at.</p>
<p><br/>They were not.</p>
<p><br/>Sanji sat next to Usopp at the long table they had reserved beforehand, obviously, since they were dating. Sanji's arm was slung across the back of Usopp's chair, brushing against his shoulders. Sanji's arms were strong, but not as strong as his legs which made Usopp think more about Sanji's legs that he had just spent a couple hours staring at as they stretched and flexed in fascinating ways.</p>
<p><br/>They hadn't made any prior plans for tonight, but Usopp knew he couldn't not spend the night with Sanji at this point.</p>
<p><br/>As smoothly as he possibly could, which wasn't much, Usopp leaned over to Sanji, speaking closer to his ear so he could be heard over the chattering of their friends.</p>
<p><br/>“Stay at my place tonight?” he asked, hoping he didn't sound too nervous.</p>
<p><br/>Sanji looked over at him and looked him up and down before smiling, “Sure.”</p>
<p><br/>“Cool,” Usopp said, ever the suave one and sat back upright in his seat.</p>
<p><br/>He could swear he heard Sanji chuckling at him before he ran a teasing finger down the nape of Usopp's neck.</p>
<p><br/>Usopp shivered but otherwise ignored Sanji's teasing. He still had one more thing to take care of.</p>
<p><br/>“Hey, Luffy,” Usopp said, leaning towards the man next to him, stuffing his mouth with appetizers. </p>
<p><br/>Luffy hummed in acknowledgment, but didn't turn towards him.</p>
<p><br/>“Could you crash somewhere else tonight?” he asked vaguely. He definitely didn't want to just come out and say Sanji was coming over and Usopp was not planning on them being mindful of keeping the noise down.</p>
<p><br/>Luffy finally turned to look at him and seemed to glance at Sanji behind Usopp. “Oh, for sex?” he asked, plainly.</p>
<p><br/>Usopp sputtered, “Luffy! I told you not to just say stuff like that. Be discreet.”</p>
<p><br/>Luffy shrugged.</p>
<p><br/>“And when you ask Zoro if you can stay with him because I know that's what you're going to do, don't mention it either. You know he doesn't like to think about that kind of thing,” Usopp added.</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, sure,” Luffy agreed, going back to his food.</p>
<p><br/>Usopp could only hope Luffy heard what he was saying. He didn't really want Zoro pissed at him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Usopp was practically vibrating with excitement and nerves as he and Sanji climbed the stairs to his and Luffy's apartment. It took him three tries to get the key in the lock to open the door.</p>
<p><br/>“Eager?” Sanji asked, as the door finally opened, his hand hot and heavy on Usopp's hip.</p>
<p><br/>Usopp turned after taking one step into the apartment and pulling Sanji in by the collar of his dress shirt.</p>
<p><br/>“You have no idea,” he said, as Sanji's eyes darkened.</p>
<p><br/>He didn't remember much after that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usopp groaned as he woke up, already annoyed by the sun making the room too bright. He really needed to get Sanji to stop opening the curtains when he woke up in an effort to get Usopp up at a reasonable hour.</p>
<p><br/>“You awake yet sleeping beauty?”</p>
<p><br/>Speak of the devil.</p>
<p><br/>Usopp grumpily turned in his bed to peek out of the covers and glare at Sanji standing in the doorway.</p>
<p><br/>His glare dropped when he saw Sanji wearing a horrendous green shirt with a hammer pictured on it and the words “this is not a drill” beneath it and just boxer-briefs under that, but honestly Usopp wasn't really paying attention to that at the moment.</p>
<p><br/>“You know, there's a reason that shirt was at the bottom of my drawer and also why are you wearing my shirt?” Usopp asked, hoping Sanji was far enough and his skin tone was dark enough that his blush wasn't noticeable. </p>
<p><br/>Sanji smirked. “Don't act like the rest of your t-shirts aren't as equally terrible, but this one was the only one that didn't hang off my shoulder. Your shoulders are already slightly broader than mine and even if they weren't your clothes are always so baggy.”</p>
<p><br/>“And?” Usopp lead, hoping to get an answer to his follow up question.</p>
<p><br/>Sanji quirked an eyebrow this time. “You don't remember?”</p>
<p><br/>“Remember what?”</p>
<p><br/>Sanji left the doorway to stalk over the Usopp's bed, sitting down and leaning into Usopp's space, looking infinitely pleased with himself. “The shirt I was wearing last night isn't exactly in usable condition. A lot of buttons were popped off.”</p>
<p><br/>Usopp tried to think back to last night, taking Sanji's shirt off. He remembered being frustrated with the line of tiny buttons on Sanji's dress shirt and not wanting to move his currently very occupied mouth to look down at them. He definitely got Sanji's shirt off eventually, but how and if it involved buttons flying off he couldn't remember.</p>
<p><br/>“Um,” was all Usopp could think to say as Sanji's pulled down the thin sheet covered Usopp and straddled him, bracketing his waist with those stupid, strong, sexy thighs that caused this whole situation.</p>
<p><br/>“You are so hot and you don't even know it,” Sanji said, looking amused.</p>
<p><br/>“Look who's talking!” Usopp said, eyes bugging out at the man on top of him.</p>
<p><br/>“What, I know I'm hot,” Sanji insisted.</p>
<p><br/>“Sanji, your type of hot usually doesn't involve straddling me, but look where we are,” Usopp said, covering his face with his hands.</p>
<p><br/>“What?” Sanji asked, looking confused.</p>
<p><br/>Usopp sighed and put his hands on Sanji's hips to push him back slightly, letting his growing erection rub against Sanji's ass.</p>
<p><br/>“Oh,” Sanji said, realization dawning on him, “Well, obviously I'm not opposed to bottoming. I just did it last night.”</p>
<p><br/>“If you told me when we were in high school one day you'd be sitting on me and giving off these many bottom vibes I would have laughed so hard I died,” Usopp had to deadpan. </p>
<p><br/>“Same, but that was then and this is now so let's go,” Sanji said, taking Usopp's stupid t-shirt off his body and throwing it to the floor.</p>
<p><br/>“Guh,” was all Usopp could muster up.</p>
<p><br/>“Where's the guy from last night that couldn't keep his hands off me?” Sanji asked, leaning down so their noses were touching.</p>
<p><br/>“He was under the influence of legs.”</p>
<p><br/>“They're still here you know,” Sanji reminded him, taking Usopp's hands and putting them on his thighs, “And I will wrap them around your waist any way you like.”</p>
<p><br/>That was all the encouragement Usopp needed to muster up enough courage to gently move Sanji to the side and flip their positions. Sanji smirked up at him. </p>
<p><br/>This time Usopp would remember every single second.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>